Necrozma
Necrozma is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in the series' seventh generation. Background In the vast reaches of the endless dimension known as Ultra Space, there exists a city known as Ultra Megalopolis. Ultra Megalopolis was powered by light energy generously given to it by a Pokémon called Necrozma, the Blinding One. Necrozma was powered and made up of light, and let the citizens of Ultra Megalopolis use its light to power their city. However, the people of Ultra Megalopolis got greedy, and wished to take more light from Necrozma than it was willing to give. Their attempt to capture Necrozma accidentally caused part of its body to break off, making its light energy constantly leak out of its body. Enraged and in agony from its injury, Necrozma began rampaging, draining all of the light from Ultra Megalopolis before it was sealed away. Eventually, Necrozma managed to escape its imprisonment, and rampaged through the various worlds in a desperate attempt to feed of their light and return to its former glory. Powers & Abilities * Prism Armor: '''Necrozma's Ability, which reduces the damage done by super effective attacks on it. * '''Light Manipulation and Absorption: '''Necrozma requires light to sustain itself, and it gains it by absorbing the light from surrounding areas. This shrouds any area it devours the light from in complete darkness. It can then fire its absorbed light as laser beams from its prism-like body. When it absorbs enough light, it can briefly return to its original form of Ultra Necrozma. * '''Ultra Wormholes: '''Necrozma can open Ultra Wormholes, portals through Ultra Space that let it traverse different dimensions. Moveset * '''Prismatic Laser: '''A special Psychic-type move. Necrozma refracts light off its body to fire off a series of laser beams at the target. While incredibly powerful, using this move forces Necrozma to stay still and recharge for a second. * '''Photon Geyser: '''A Psychic-type move. Necrozma attacks the target with a pillar of light. The move switches between physical and special damage depending on which of Necrozma's stats is higher. * '''Moonlight: '''A Fairy-type move. Necrozma absorbs moonlight to heal itself, which the amount of health regained varying with the weather. * '''Morning Sun: '''A Normal-type move. A variation of Moonlight that uses sunlight instead of moonlight. * '''Charge Beam: '''A special Electric-type move. Necrozma fires off a beam of electricity, and uses the residual energy to increase its Special Attack. * '''Mirror Shot: '''A special Steel-type move. Necrozma refracts light off itself and fires it at the foe as energy. This may lower the foe's accuracy. * '''Metal Claw: '''A physical Steel-type move. Necrozma turns its claws to metal and scratches the target, possibly increasing its Attack stat. * '''Confusion: '''A special Psychic-type move. Necrozma attacks the foe with a weak telekinetic force, damaging and possibly confusing them. * '''Slash: '''A physical Normal-type move. Necrozma slashes the foe with sharp claws. This attack has a high chance of a critical hit. * '''Stored Power: '''A special Psychic-type move. Necrozma releases energy stored inside its body at the opponent. This attack gets stronger the more Necrozma's stats have been raised. * '''Rock Blast: '''A physical Rock-type move. Necrozma fires a series of two to five rocks at the opponent. * '''Night Slash: '''A physical Dark-type move. Necrozma slashes the foe the instant an opportunity arises, with a high chance of landing a critical hit. * '''Gravity: A Psychic-type move. Necrozma uses telekinesis to increase gravity on the target, causing airborne foes to fall to the ground. * '''Psycho Cut: '''A physical Psychic-type move. Necrozma slashes the foe with a blade of psychic power, which has a high chance of landing a critical hit. * '''Power Gem: '''A special Rock-type move. Necrozma attacks with a ray of sparkling gemstones. * '''Autotomize: '''A Steel-type move. Necrozma sheds part of its body, making itself lighter and raising its speed. * '''Stealth Rock: '''A Rock-type move. Necrozma lays down stone shards that pierce foes who enter the arena. * '''Iron Defense: '''A Steel-type move. Necrozma hardens its body to the consistency of steel, greatly boosting its physical Defense. * '''Wring Out: '''A special Normal-type move. Necrozma wrings the target, dealing higher damage the more health Necrozma has. Equipment * '''Ultranecrozium Z: '''Necrozma's unique Z-Crystal. Holding it allows Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings Necrozma to undergo Ultra Burst, transforming it into Ultra Necrozma, and lets it use the Light That Burns the Sky Z-Move. Alternate Forms * '''Dusk Mane Necrozma: '''By attaching itself to the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo, Necrozma will begin feeding off its light energy. In this form, Necrozma gains control over Solgaleo, boosting its Attack, Defense, and Special Defense, at the cost of slightly decreasing Special Attack and Speed, along with becoming part Steel-type. Dusk Mane Necrozma is described as ferocious and impossible to control, and it fights using the claws on its four limbs and back. ** '''Sunsteel Strike: '''Solgaleo's signature move, which Necrozma gains access to by fusing with Solgaleo. Necrozma engulfs Solgaleo's body with sunlight and does a full-power charge attack that ignores all abilities that would stop or impede it. * '''Dawn Wings Necrozma: '''Similarly to Dusk Mane Necrozma, Necrozma can fuse with the Legendary Pokémon Lunala to feed off its light energy and take control of it. In this form, Necrozma gains a massive boost in Special Attack and Special Defense, minor boosts in Attack and Defense, and a minor decrease in speed, along with becoming part Ghost-type. Dawn Wings Necrozma uses the claws on its back to grab foes and tear them apart with brute force. ** '''Moongeist Beam: '''Lunala's signature move, which Necrozma gains access to by fusing with Lunala. Necrozma fires off a beam of light from Lunala's wings that ignores all abilities that would stop or impede it. * '''Ultra Necrozma: '''When fused with either Solgaleo or Lunala and holding the Ultranecrozium Z, Necrozma can use the light absorbed from Solgaleo or Lunala to activate Ultra Burst, returning to its original form as Ultra Necrozma. In this form, Necrozma gains a massive boost in its speed and offensive stats, a minor boost to Special Defense, and a minor decrease in Defense, along with becoming a Psychic and Dragon-type. The light that makes up Ultra Necrozma's body is over 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and whatever it slices with its claws will melt due to the high temperature. Ultra Necrozma is capable of firing laser beams from every part of its body at once, with each beam having a range of over 18 miles. ** '''Neuroforce: '''Ultra Necrozma's Ability. This boosts the power of all super effective moves used by Necrozma by a fifth of the move's original power. ** '''Light That Burns the Sky: '''Ultra Necrozma's signature Z-Move, which requires the Ultranecrozium Z and the move Photon Geyser to work. Ultra Necrozma absorbs all the light from the surrounding area and condenses it into a massive sphere before firing it at the target. This move shares Photon Geyser's typing and ability to change between physical and special classification depending on which of Necrozma's stats is higher. Feats Strength * Easily capable of overpowering and fusing with Solgaleo and Lunala. * Repelled Lusamine and Guzma at the same time with ease. * So strong that the people of Ultra Megalopolis had to seal it away. * Dusk Mane and Dawn Wings Necrozma can overpower all four Island Guardians at once. * Dusk Mane Necrozma can strike with the force of a meteor. Speed * Kept up with Solgaleo and Lunala. * Can travel hundreds of light years in minutes through Ultra Wormholes. Durability * Easily took blows from Solgaleo and Lunala. * Naturally resists Fighting and Psychic-type moves. * Dusk Mane Necrozma gains resistances to Dragon, Fairy, Rock, Ice, Flying, Grass, Normal, and Steel. * Dawn Wings Necrozma gains a resistance to Poison, and is immune to Fighting and Normal. * Ultra Necrozma gains resistances to Electric, Fire, Grass, and Water. Skill * Powered all of Ultra Megalopolis. * Too powerful for the people of Ultra Megalopolis to capture or defeat, forcing them to seal it away. * Easily defeated Guzma and Lusamine. * Overpowered and forcefully fused with Solgaleo or Lunala in seconds. * Managed to regain its Ultra form by absorbing light from Lunala or Solgaleo. * One of the few Pokémon capable of opening Ultra Wormholes. Weaknesses * Weak to Bug, Dark, and Ghost-type attacks. * Dusk Mane Necrozma is weak to Fire, Bug, Dark, Ghost, and Ground-type attacks. * Dawn Wings Necrozma is doubly weak to Dark and Ghost. * Ultra Necrozma is weak to Dragon, Fairy, Ghost, Dark, Bug, and Ice. * Needs Solgaleo or Lunala to transform into its Dusk Mane or Dawn Wings form. * Ultra Burst requires an Ultranecrozium Z, and Necrozma to be fused with Solgaleo or Lunala. * Light That Burns the Sky requires a Z-Ring and Ultranecrozium Z to use. * Can only use Light That Burns the Sky once per battle. * Prismatic Laser forces Necrozma to recharge afterwards. * If it doesn't constantly feed off light, impurities form on its body and it stops moving. * Due to the light leaking out of its body, is in constant pain and can't retain its Ultra form for very long. Fun Facts * As Ultra Necrozma, Necrozma has a base stat total of 754, making it one of the few Pokémon with a higher base stat total than Arceus. Gallery DuskManeNecrozma.png|Dusk Mane Necrozma DawnWingsNecrozma.png|Dawn Wings Necrozma UltraNecrozma.png|Ultra Necrozma Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Psychics Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Fusion Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Light Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Dragons